That Night
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place right after Fitz almost stabs Eli. Eli is supposed to drive Clare and himself home, but he's too shocked to even move. Eli and Clare have a serious talk about what happened and where their relationship stands. Songfic to Hotblack by Oceanship.


**And my Eclare addiction continues! The song **_**Hotblack **_**by Oceanship always inspires me to write Eclare stories (it is the song that was played when Fitz almost stabbed Eli.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the song _Hotblack_.**

The students of Degrassi filed quietly out of the school. Degrassi had been in lockdown for the past half hour after Simpson got news that a student had a knife. More specifically, Fitz had a knife and nearly stabbed Eli. But instead, the he dug the knife into the wall. All he wanted to do was scare Eli.

Eli. Who was currently sitting on the curb, next to Clare. He was going to drive her home…but he had collapsed on the curb, sitting there. His green eyes were fixed straight ahead, his face expressionless. The blue and red police lights flashed off his pale skin and his knuckles were white as his hands balled into fists.

Principal Simpson had come by to tell them to leave, but one look at Eli's face told him that the teen was in no condition to drive.

"Give him a few minutes," Clare told Principal Simpson. Simpson nodded and walked back into the school.

Clare wasn't sure what to do. She was feeling a mix of emotions toward Eli. Scared that she almost lost him. Angry that he let the feud with Fitz go so far. Sad that things may never be the same between them ever again.

The night wasn't supposed to be like this. Clare was supposed to go with Eli and they would have had a great, romantic night together, kissing and dancing in each other's arms.

_Took a big trip_

_With your old band_

_To your homeland_

_For the wrong man_

_Making big plans_

_For your own sake_

_Hope they don't bend_

_Hope they don't break_

Clare hesitantly reached out a hand and touched Eli's white knuckles. Slowly, her hand covered his on fist. Only their hands were touching at the moment.

"Eli," she whispered. Slowly, Eli's head turned to her. His eyes were oddly empty, void of any emotion. And it scared Clare. She had never seen Eli look like that. He looked so scared. So vulnerable.

"Eli," she said again, putting a hand on his cheek. His hand had started shaking under hers.

_Took a tip from a rodeo show_

_Get a grip or you're gonna get thrown_

_Take your aim when you take a shot_

_For the man under, you will take everything you got_

"Eli, please say something," Clare begged, "You're scaring me." Eli opened his mouth and, for a few seconds, nothing came out. Finally he said, "I'm…sorry." So quietly, Clare had to lean forward to hear him properly.

"I'm sorry…for everything," he said, looking right into Clare's blue eyes, "I'm sorry for the feud with Fitz. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry this night turned out so horrible" Eli took a deep breath and turned his head to look back at the street, running a hand through his dark hair.

"I was scared Clare," Eli said, his voice barely above a whisper, "Scared of dying. Scared I'd never see you again." He loosened his fist to twine his fingers through Clare's. Clare felt tears escape from her eyes.

_Take the pills that they give you mornings_

_Spit them out when they aren't looking_

_Keep the smile, but you're burning hot_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Na na na na na, na na na na na_

_Na na na na na, na na na na na_

_Na na na na na, na na na na na_

_Na na na na na, na na na na na_

"I-I thought I was going to lose you," she said, her voice thick with tears, "When Fitz thrusted that knife forward…oh God, Eli I've never been so scared in my life." Tears fell freely down Clare's face. Eli reached out his free hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb, shaking his head.

"Don't cry Clare," he whispered.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Clare shouted, standing up and attracting the stares of the police officers and the few students waiting for rides home.

"Eli, you could have died!" she shouted, "If Fitz stabbed you…" Clare was unable to finish her sentence. She grabbed her hair in a frustrated gesture, turning away from Eli. She heard Eli stand up behind her. Suddenly, a pair of arms was around her and she found herself face to face with a red blazer and black shirt.

"I never meant for the night to end up like this," Eli whispered into Clare's hair, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

_Took the pills that they give you mornings_

_Spit them out when they aren't looking_

_Fix a smile, but you're burning hot_

_It's a mad, mad world_

_Na na na na na, na na na na na_

_Na na na na na, na na na na na_

_Na na na na na, na na na na na_

_Na na na na na, na na na na na_

Clare wrapped her arms around Eli's waist and sobbed into his shirt. They stayed like that for a while, holding each other.

Suddenly, Clare stood on her tiptoes, grabbed Eli's face in her hands and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was desperate, anxious, and eager. Clare needed to feel him against her, know he was here, alive. Their lips melded together and their tongues danced.

Eventually, the two teens parted, breathing heavily.

"I love you," Clare whispered. It was true. When she thought Fitz had stabbed Eli…Clare knew at that moment that she couldn't live without him. She needed him.

For the first time that night, a true smile crossed Eli's face. It was small and faint, but it was there.

"I love you too Clare," he said softly. He leaned in for another kiss, but someone clearing their throat distracted them. Simpson stood a few feet away, a stern look on his face.

"You look well enough to drive now," he said to Eli. Eli nodded and took Clare's hand, leading her Morty.

Eli drove Clare home, but they spent at least ten minutes in her driveway, kissing.

Clare didn't want to leave him. She wanted him here, with her, so that she knew he was alive.

"Call me the second you get home," she said. Eli nodded and kissed her one more time before letting her go inside. Clare watched Eli drive off before going inside.

Her parents had already gone to bed, which was nice since Clare did not feel like explaining to them what had happened.

She went up to her room and got ready for bed. Her cell phone rang just as she got under the sheets and she picked it up.

"I'm home," Eli said. Clare let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"Good," she said.

"I've got to go. Simpson called my parents about what happened and they want to talk to me," Eli said, "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Clare said.

"I love you," Eli said and Clare could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you too," she said before hanging up and laying down. She closed her eyes and replayed Eli's words in her head until she fell asleep.

_I love you too Clare_.

**So there's **_**That Night**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
